Phynex
Phynex is one of the major protagonists in the roleplay series and is the love interest of Selene. He is the the son of Naberius, a general of the Underworld. After both his mother and father were executed for supposed treason, he was left on his own as an orphaned child. Phynex spent most of his childhood travelling the Underworld before coming to adapt to the human plane. Appearance Phynex has long since developed the habit of staying in his human disguise for plenty of reasons; covering his weaknesses, the ability to mingle with humans and because he looks just like any other man. He stands at 5'9" (175cm), with semi-long dark brown hair crowning his head. Olive skin smooth and clear, his face is void of any markings or scars. His eyes are just as dark, seemingly changing from brown to black depending on the light. His arms, legs and chest are corded with hard muscle, developed from years of fighting and travelling. Phynex uses his clothes to cover his many scars and marks, many from the battlefield of the underworld and the human world. His most noticeable ones are the scars from sword cuts, pale and white against his skin. Along with cuts are peppers of white, left from bullets and arrows. Further down, his hands are calloused from combat, holding so many weapons have since hardened his skin, making them rough. Though his fingers are long and slender. Imprinted on his lower left abdomen in jet black ink a tattoo that serves as his contract symbol with his contract partner. It is of eternal fire symbolizing love and transformation. When Phynex wishes it, his demonic-draconic wings may sprout from his back, a little under his shoulder blades. This also makes his eyes seem like they are alight, a bright fire burning within the dark depths of his pupils. As this is a disguise, one might say it is simply a shell, Phynex's looks have not changed for centuries, appearing as a man in his early twenties for as long as he has remembered. After his ordeal with Old Traitors, he has a large burn scar on the bottom half of his back. His true form is much worthy to be called a demon. Hailing from an area in the underworld that has been known as 'the hottest place in Hell', his body is perfect for the conditions there. A giant, burning monstrosity that is reminiscent of dragons and lizards. His face seems to be made of lava itself, moving and swirling but never dripping. Having no eyes, Phynex sees things playing out in front of him in his mind. His 'mind vision' is crisp and clear, almost as if he was looking at it with the eyes of his human disguise. The size of a fully grown horse, he measures 8'2" (2.5m) long. The tail is capable of holding objects, its 'mouth' lined with sharp teeth, there is no venom to fear, but the bite packs quite a punch. His body is covered in welts, caused by his burning skin. One of his strangest attributes is his exposed ribcage, large enough to hide a fully grown human, it is the perfect and warm place to store something. As his skin is also lined with jagged black rocks, his skin is rough to touch. Phynex can regulate his own body temperature, as well as how hot his skin can be, ranging from a tingling warmth to a skin melting heat. His arms are long and muscular, with claws made of strange solidified magma. Although his legs are shorter when compared to his arms, they are just as muscular, allowing him to run great speeds. Phynex's wings are rather strange, looking as if they were reversed, but allow him to fly all the same. Equipped with sharp spikes, these are the wings that appear on his human disguise. Unable to stand up on his hind legs, in this form, Phynex walks on all fours, his back severely hunched over. The tattoo imprinted on his disguise cannot be seen in this form. Personality Phynex is a young man who is quite cautious and wary of everything. He can come off as a distant or cold, but that's because he's quite awkward with strangers. To people he is close with, he's a sweetheart and loves to joke around. Strangely, he doesn't know much about the human world or humans themselves, from the weather and how it works to seemingly simple things like emotions. He has a tendency to casually ask people (rather stupid) questions about how this or that works. However, when others ask him questions or compliments him, he doesn't know how to answer. Inexperienced, there are many situations he doesn't know how to react to. He is someone who loves to explore, wanting to be anywhere and everywhere and learn all sorts of new things, as everything in the human world fascinates him. Phynex has never explored the human world to its entirety, making him the type of person who is willing to give anything a try just to get some experience. He is also very stubborn, sticking to what he knows or believes until the end or when someone proves him wrong. He can be immature sometimes, even childish, acting like a puppy and getting overexcited at the littlest things. Inside Phynex is something he only reveals to the closest of friends or something he drops hints about but never outright admitting it. The fire demon has fears with getting too close to his new friends, knowing that he will clearly outlive them. Having already lost his parents, Phynex cannot accept the fact that he'll one day lose the humans he cares about. Extremely insecure, he also dislikes himself because of his species and his long age, and sometimes wishes he could be human just like the people around him. This makes him someone who thinks twice about his place in his relationship, making him think about important decisions and sometimes cause rifts. He also happens to be prone to possessiveness and territorial traits. Phynex understands it is something that humans do not value as much as humans and that it is off putting, but as much as he had tried he cannot rid himself of such unfavorable traits of a demon. But he is a very loving and caring demon who doesn't care if you aren't a demon like him. He's loving, passionate and sensitive and someone who will always be there. Abilities Strengths Supernatural Condition * Supernatural Agility * Supernatural Athleticism * Supernatural Awareness * Supernatural Combat * Enhanced Reflexes * Supernatural Endurance * Supernatural Regeneration * Supernatural Strength * Enhanced Senses Semi-Immortality Spiritual Awareness Hell Fire Manipulation Fire Manipulation * Fire Attacks * Fire Aura - users of this ability can surround themselves with fire becoming hot to the touch. * Fire Empowerment - enhances strength and speed, but easily countered if the source of fire is put out. * Fire Mimicry - true form * Pyrokinetic Combat - the power to fuse fire with physical combat. * Pyrokinetic Flight - users of this ability can fly by projecting flame from their bodies. * Fire Immunity Transformation * True Form * Human Disguise Teleportation - used to go between the world above and Hell to save time Dimension Travelling - same as above Wing Manifestation * Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation - the user has or can form wings out of fire and use them from transportation to offensive and defensive purposes. Natural Weaponry * Enhanced Bite Sword Manipulation * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Blade Construction - user can create bladed weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy. In Phynex's case, his trusty weapon is a giant glaive that he can create at his will and use for attacks. However, he can only manage having one fire created weaponry at a time. Weakness Water is a good counter against his Fire Manipulation, making Phynex resort to Hell Fire. Regular fire is a very unpredictable source of energy, if Phynex loses his temper or control, his own abilities will also do the same. Although Phynex can never burn himself, it can be a danger to others around him. Phynex has a strong dislike for water. As anyone can see, his true form and water do not mix very well. One of the reasons why he prefers to stay in his disguise is the protection it provides. Overexposure to water can cause permanent damage, and even submerging his fiery body in water for just a few seconds creates an intense searing pain. Character Relationships Major Characters Selene A young demon hunter from Nora, coming from one of the hunters' most prominent families. She is Phynex's contract partner and love interest. Selene first summoned him on her fifteenth birthday, the fire demon coming into the human world in confusion and anger. He first planned on attacking and killing the strange girl that summoned him to the human plane, but upon learning that he could gain something from a contract with her, he agrees to become her partner. Because of his lonely past 400 years of life, Phynex wanted a companion in the huntress, something that surprised Selene. Phynex first thought of his partner as strange, alien, and somewhat cold. One of his comparisons to her reminded him of his father Naberius. However, he was very happy whenever she taught or gave him something new to try in the human world. Despite his first impression of her as being cold and confident, and even similar to a demon in a confrontation on their first day together, Phynex was perceptive enough to notice the moments of unhappiness from his partner. He was also curious to see if she had a kind and gentle side, once again likening her to either of his parents. In their first months together, their partnership progressed quite well. The fire demon grew to like his new partner fairly quickly, despite her coldness and quiet personality. He was able to see that in her own way, Selene was treating him kindly. Phynex also treated her kindly, making fire flowers to her a few times to encourage her and being protective of her towards people he thought suspicious. To his own surprise and worry, Phynex was being territorial over his young partner in Embers. He was worried that this personality of his would upset and drive Selene away, but she treated him patiently. He was also able to notice that despite her intelligence, Selene didn't know much about people and mainly men, and that she wasn't good at dealing with her own emotions. They have had their share of clashes together despite seeing each other as friends and getting closer over time. Phynex had gotten angry at some of Selene's words and ideas, often resulting in both of them storming away from each other for the better part of a day. He dislikes Selene's views on 'honor', feeling insulted that she values the word so carelessly. Phynex's feelings had started growing since the Lumist arc, when after a large fight between the two of them they grow to understand each other more. It was also the arc when they first fought together as a pair. Like Selene, Phynex didn't know much about feelings then, only that being around her made him nervous but happy. He was also initially unaware that Selene gets flustered around him, but once he got past just getting flustered in return he found he enjoyed teasing his partner often. He is more and more possessive of her, causing him to worry if it weren't for his partner's acceptance. One of what made him have feelings for her was how she was able to accept him completely - despite their disagreements sometimes. He hesitated upon the idea of a relationship with her at first due to the differences in their age and species. Since he faked his death before Broken Contracts, Phynex was cut off from Selene. Getting imprisoned in Hell, tortured, and separated from her has turned him into what is either a stronger person or a broken man - much like her, parts of him have changed. He is much more serious and business-savvy in Broken Contracts, a ruthless and feared businessman. Someone that the old Phynex wouldn't have been able to accomplish if it weren't for the hardships he underwent in three years. Despite changing, his feelings for Selene remain very much the same. Jasper Bailey Since the beginning of his relationship with Selene in Embers, Phynex was already aware that Selene had a best friend, but not his name or occupation nor the fact that the huntress frequently visited him. However, at the time Phynex did not care that his partner had a 'best friend' since it was justifiable. In Broken Contracts, Phynex's company is one of the Jasper's big rivals. Along with Cornelia their companies were the 'Big Three' that controlled most of Nora City. Phynex did not connect Selene's 'best friend' and his business rival together, but regarded the man as both a nuisance to his company and an inspiration to humanity. Phynex has admitted that Jasper is a genius and that Phoenix Industries can only compete by creating counters to Jasper's weapons. After being introduced officially by Selene, the two of them compared their companies and frequently discussed about the absence of Cornelia. They now have a mutual respect towards each other and Phynex has promised Bailey Industries half of his company's financial worth after the war is over. Millia First introduced to him as a cafe waitress in the neutral area who loved both humans and demons, Phynex saw her as someone who was a sister figure and friend to him. He often came to her for advice as she was almost at the cafe, talking to other contract pairs who frequently visited the building. Phynex found her wise and intelligent and knew a lot about the world, though he was unsure of her age and whether or not she was younger or older than him. After returning to the cafe in the first time after his disappearance in Broken Contracts, Phynex asks for her forgiveness when he sees that he has hurt her. At time he was not comfortable in revealing what had occurred during his capture but appreciated that she understood his pain. When Millia revealed her true identity, Phynex had a hard time believing that one of his closest friends was the exiled princess that he heard from the stories his father told him about. With her behaviour and words that ended in his exile, the fire demon was trying to come to terms as to why his 'friend' was doing such a thing to him. Kasimir Cornelia Phynex's former fellow businesswoman and CEO of WEB Distributors. After finding himself earning a living in underground fighting rings, he had caught her attention. Lending him enough money to start what was first a branch of her company, which would eventually grow to be Phoenix Industries. Over time, Phynex's own company overshadowed hers and overtook Cornelia financially, effectively making Cornelia's company be supported on his own. During this process, the two had become lovers, though Phynex followed through with ulterior motives. If he could stay on her good side, he in turn would be showered with money and gifts so he could sustain his new company. At the same time he could learn about her as a demon and her species. He charmed her until she believed he was smitten with her, but in reality that was far from the truth. Phynex detested her as her actions went against the beliefs he had followed as a Contract Demon and found her treatment and ambitions disgusting. Having been invited to WEB Distributors for a dinner with Cornelia, the fire demon had decided to leave after catching her feeding on harmless and defenseless human beings by sucking out bodily fluids. Deciding that he had had enough to do with Cornelia, he left her. Phynex ignores her every attempt to try and repair their relationship. During the rebellion, Cornelia's minions had brainwashed him to believe that Selene was dead. This sets him on a rampage that several other characters had to stop as well as the destruction of the Town Hall. Minor Characters Naberius His father, a general working under the sin of Lust. It is clear that Phynex respects and adores his father ever since he was young. He fondly remembers the days that his father spent with him after his retirement, telling him stories and teaching him the fundamentals of life. It is also his father's death that affected him the most, being the sole survivor of his family, his father's execution leading to his disdain and fear of firearms and the sound of them firing. His death also marks the start of Phynex's dislike towards his own race. Nymph Phynex's past lover, another resident of Phantisamine, though they met outside of their home state. As the fire demon had spent most of his life travelling around the Underworld, for a short while Nymph was his companion. Phynex has since moved on from the relationship between the two but occasionally wonders where she is on her own adventure. Asher Selene's father, whom Phynex first met when Selene had introduced him to the Averill estate a year into their relationship during winter. At first sight, Asher had pointed a rifle at the demon, frightening Phynex at the sudden harsh treatment and the dangerous situation. The two of them have come to a more peaceful understanding and Phynex trusts and respects the retired hunter. He admires Asher's love for his wife despite her passing and his skills as a demon hunter that created legends still being whispered among the community. Before his disappearance, Phynex recalled having a private conversation with Asher. He knew he had hurt Selene's father and possibly broken the trust he had in the demon when he returned. But that didn't stop Phynex from visiting Asher and his home for advice on restoring his contract mark. Expecting a shot to his face from his rifle upon coming to him, Phynex was surprised to see that he was given a second chance. Aidan Their first meeting was not friendly, as Phynex believed that Aidan was only being friendly to his partner in order to use her, claiming to see it in his eyes and recognizing it from the similar behavior of the incubi and succubi in the Underworld. This made Phynex act extremely protective of Selene, putting his body between the two of them at every meeting and disliking his presence whether it was coincidental or not. It also made him very spiteful towards Aidan, shown when Phynex and his friends were shopping for new clothes. Aidan shared sympathy with Selene during his disappearance, having moved on himself and started a family of his own. Jet and Franco His former fellow businessmen who worked primarily under Cornelia, usually plotting with her and suspiciously leaving Phynex out. Phynex was aware that the wolf brothers did not like him, preferring the Spider Queen to him, and often speculated if they were to usurp him. When attending parties together, Phynex made it a point to intimidate them, knowing that they feared him. However, in one of these parties hosted by Cornelia, Phynex was caught in a silent battle for Selene, who had infiltrated the event along with fellow hunters as a courtesan. Having caught the wolf brother's eyes, Phynex attempted to retrieve her back without revealing his connections to the huntress, successfully doing so but causing his relationship with Jet and Franco to tip over. Franco was caught in Phynex's penthouse trying to capture who he thought was the courtesan, only to be taken captive for questioning by the CEO. Jet was caught in the middle of Phynex's rampage under the influence of a hallucinogenic poison, leading to his death when the fire demon blew him apart. Namah A friend and a tease to his partner. Phynex is often at his wit's ends to keep the incubus away from Selene. Several times Phynex has tried to attack him, but for the sake of Millia decided to keep quiet for the future. He and Phynex often try to size each other up to establish dominance, much to the chagrin of their friends. Orion Jared's contract demon and the former newest contract pair before Phynex and Selene. They were one of the pairs that assisted the most during Selene's new apartment's renovation. Following tradition, Jared and Orion cooperated with Phynex and Selene for their Lumist mission. As Orion and Selene share the same interest of books, Phynex is often jealous that they spend quite a lot of time together discussing such things. Trivia * His talents are baking cakes, rock climbing, getting along with animals, and exploring. * He is bad at fashion, swimming, and playing any sort of musical instrument. * He has a high tolerance for alcohol. * He has a strong dislike for water. As anyone can see, his true form and water do not mix very well. One of the reasons why he prefers to stay in his disguise is the protection it provides. Overexposure to water can cause permanent damage, and even submerging his fiery body in water for just a few seconds creates an intense searing pain. * Phynex also fears anyone getting too close to him and becoming attached. He has issues regarding his age and his species in general, and fears that he will have to watch his loved ones die, knowing that he will outlive most of these 'friends'. Women specially make him nervous, even though Phynex does not know much about emotions, he at least understands that losing a loved one would be unbearably painful. * He also fears the human world a little, since it is a world he has no idea of and everything there is...alien. Being a demon, Phynex has no prior knowledge of the human world except that it existed. Though later he becomes used to his new home and learns to adapt. This no longer really applies to Broken Contracts, where he has settled into the human world. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Contract Demons Category:Protagonists